The present invention relates generally to container coverings, and relates more specifically to a novel container covering which includes a support member which assists to maintain the covering in an upright position.
Coverings for containers are useful and have become widely used. Many container coverings have straps or other structure for attaching the container to a structure. For example, some container coverings are adapted to secure to a bicycle frame. Therefore, some people use these coverings while cycling so that their hands remain free to operate the bicycle. Moreover, some coverings are adapted to secure to a belt. Therefore, some people use these coverings to retain a container while jogging.
While some coverings are hard, it is preferable to provide a covering which is pliable. Pliable coverings are generally more readily able to conform to a specific container and generally weigh less than more rigid container coverings.
In addition to being pliable, it is often desirable to provide that a covering is insulating. As a result, one may use the container covering to keep a cool drink readily available for consumption while cycling, jogging, etc. In other instances, it may be desirable to keep a hot drink readily available for consumption (e.g., coffee), and using an insulating container covering makes this possible.
While a variety of pliable, insulating coverings are presently commercially available, the pliability of these coverings usually renders the coverings unstable in the upright position. The instability is heightened when a pliable covering has not received a container because it is the container which usually renders rigidity, shape and stability to a pliable covering. Absent the container, a pliable covering usually is difficult to maintain in an upright position. As a result, it is often difficult, for example, to achieve and maintain an orderly, upright arrangement of pliable coverings on a retail shelf.
Furthermore, even after a pliable covering receives a container, the pliable covering and container may be rendered unstable in the upright position, or an upright position of the two may be unattainable. For example, because a bottom of a pliable covering usually generally conforms to a bottom of the container, the shape of the bottom of the container dictates the amount of stability the two will have in an upright position. In other words, most pliable coverings are unstable in, or cannot achieve, an upright position without receiving a container, and after receiving a container, the stability of the two is dictated by the shape of the bottom of the container. Therefore, should the bottom of the container become warped, dented, etc., the typical pliable covering cannot render stability and assistance to the container to maintain the container in an upright position.
The present invention is directed to solve the problems discussed hereinabove.